


Again

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: You need to hear her scream, and you know exactly how you'll do it.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper is talented. Count the orgasms!

She tells you she wants it rough this time. Wants you to give her a workout. So you string her up all nice and pretty to the table, fastening her arms and legs just so, until she looks like a butterfly pinned to a board and she's naked and blindfolded, too. And you walk around her, studying her. The way her chest rises and falls, the soft little mounds of her barely-there breasts exposed to your gaze. You dip between her legs and gently spread her silk-smooth lips to the cool air, watching her twitch just slightly. She's just starting to get wet. Her cunt shines with it, a sticky shimmering pool standing out against the deeper turquoise of where her depths begin. You gather it up with your thumb and drag a slow, deep line up the length of her, and as you pass over her clitoris you earn the first sound of the night: a quiet, wanton little sigh from her lips that makes your gut constrict with want. You need to hear her scream, and you know exactly how you'll do it. 

The initial, benign press of the vibrator to Pearl's pussy gets you a moan. A soft one, but it's a start. You haven't turned it on yet, and you just caress her heat with it while she pants softly and worries her lower lip between her teeth. You imagine how she'd be looking at you if the blindfold wasn't on. Maybe she wouldn't be looking at you at all, but closing her eyes tight to focus on the feeling like she often does when you’re fucking her. Soon enough she won't be be able to focus on anything else. You turn the vibrator on the lowest setting and instantly Pearl startles and you grin when she makes a noise like _mmph_ and tilts her chin up a bit. 

“Good?” You ask. You know the answer, but it doesn't matter. She nods her head quickly and stiffly, pressing her lips into a thin, tight line, and you note the way her throat bobs when she swallows hard. You don't push it into her yet, content to just rub the phallic object against her and watch every minute movement she makes, every soft sound that leaves her. Her face and neck and some of her chest are blushing now, the same dreamy celestial blue as her pussy. You can feel the heat radiating there, even though you're not touching her. You want to. You'll have plenty of time, though, when she's overstimulated and fucked-out and all she can handle is the gentle strumming of your thumb across her clit because anything else is too much. 

You turn the dial on the vibrator up one notch, ready to move forward. She's sufficiently wet, now, enough that you can glide just the tip of the silicone inside her waiting cunt and rock it back and forth at the right angle to make her start to moan a little more readily for you. Third notch up and you push it all the way in, one _deep_ thrust that gets you a choked gasp and a curse. You rub at her tender clit, warm under the pad of your thumb, in rhythm with the deep, slow thrusts of the vibrator. As enjoyable as it is to make Pearl beg, there will be none of that this time. You'll give it to her as soon as it happens, let her have one after another, every orgasm bleeding slow and sweet into the next until it all just feels like one massive _petite mort_ and she can barely take anymore. She's ready for it, too. Pearl knows exactly what she's in for, and you're sure that even if her legs weren't bound apart she'd be eagerly spreading them for you anyway. 

The first one takes quite a bit. You coax it out of her, noticing with the unmatched attentiveness of a long-time lover just where it starts. Her breaths come just a bit faster. Her body strains and flexes sporadically to accommodate the mounting pleasure. You wish it was your fingers instead of the toy so you could feel her release from the inside, but you'll let her finish without interruption. 

You wouldn't call it explosive, not quite. It's beautiful. She calls out to you, _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!_ , and you realize you're pumping into her with renewed vigor and an enthralled stare and you just want to look her in the eyes when you do it, but you can't pause to remove the blindfold. You can see it in her body language, how close she is, and that's almost as satisfying. But you want her to look at you, and then you'll be truly satisfied that you're the one bringing her this pleasure. Next time. You want to finish her off. 

And finish her off you do. Pearl bucks her hips with you fucking up into her to meet the pace and comes with a little winding cry, toes clenching and unclenching. You go still inside her and let her ride out the orgasm, stroking her clit in encouraging little swipes. Her head tilts back and she jerks fitfully a few times and then it's over; for now, at least. You can do better. You slowly remove the vibrator from the wet heat of her, caressing her thigh as you ease it out inch by inch to soothe the stretch. 

You gently lift up the blindfold and slip it off of her face. She's grinning and still panting, half-delirious and _so_ beautiful, even more now that she's worked up a bit of a sweat and her hair is mussed and sticking up in some places. She looks quite pleased with her current post-orgasmic state, where her body tingles with warmth and aches sweetly. 

You give her a minute or two to let her come down from her high and then you spread her open with two fingers to get a good look at her. Her cunt is glossy and shimmering with the evidence of her desire, nearly burning to the touch. She opens for you like a soft blue morning glory to the sun; your fingers, which appear large and clunky in contrast with her lithe body, caress her the bud of her clit with delicate but purposeful swipes. The shock of such immediate, direct stimulation following her first climax has Pearl whimpering as soon as you touch her and she bucks this way and that, but you push down her hips and work her through it. 

“Hold still for me, sweet thing,” You murmur, and Pearl whines in protest, mostly ignoring you in favor of shoving her hips against your grip. Eventually she realizes she's exerting far too much energy and lets up, and as you trap her delicate nub between your knuckles and stroke her there she squeals and twitches minutely but it's nothing she can control. You're gentle with her now, enough pressure to make her feel good and almost too much but not quite. Her whimpering reaches a steady volume, trilling high and interwoven with the unintelligible, desperate babbling of a Gem in the throes of overwhelming bliss. 

Pearl tosses her head to the side and you're sure if her arm were free she’d be muffling her cries into the crook of her elbow or trapping them behind her hand. You pick up the toy again with your free hand and adjust yourself so you can reach her mouth. The movement causes her to open her eyes and look at you. 

“Open,” You say, commanding but gentle. 

She doesn't have half the wherewithal to argue. Her mouth opens and you slide the silicone, still streaked with drying slick from the depths of her pussy, past her lips and nearly to the back of her throat. She cries around it as you slowly grind little circles into her clit and thrust the toy in and out, watching the way her eyes screw shut with deep-seated lust burning in your core. It's a sight to behold and you almost don’t want it to end. 

Your attention must have been focused too intensely on what your fingers are doing because as you're gazing between her legs, you hear a sharp, muffled cry and a gagging sound. It startles you but not in a bad way, and Pearl doesn't look ready to tap out so you thrust deeper into her sweet throat to hear her gag again. It feels perfectly sinful and she looks up at you with watery, pleading blue eyes, but you don't think she'd be telling you to stop if she could speak. 

Pearl reaches her climax _fast_ and _hard_. She's breathing rapidly through her nose and shaking from the tips of her toes to where her lips stretch around the girth of the toy and you massage her through it, murmuring little encouragements to her before pulling the inert vibrator away and leaving her gasping in slowly-decreasing pleasure as it courses through every nerve in her body and pulses hot in her center like a dying star. There's drool striping her chin from when you pulled the toy out, and the way she gazes almost through you makes her look wonderfully pitiful. 

You turn the toy on a middle setting, and as Pearl hears the sound of it and distantly realizes you have no intention of letting her cool down, she panics. It's not _real_ panic--not until she uses her safeword--but it's barely distinguishable, and that makes it incredibly arousing to some depraved part of you. Her eyes go wide for a split second and when you slip the vibrator inside of her she gives a great heaving gasp and _shrieks_ and you watch in sheer awe as she trembles violently and clenches down hard on the intrusion. You're fairly sure you're rubbing against her spot but it's hard to tell the difference between that reaction and the hypersensitivity you know she's experiencing. 

“JasperJasperJasperholyfuckingshitIcan’t--” She rambles through clenched teeth, and it goes on, and you can pick out your name and lots of “I can’t”s but the rest is disjointed and delirious. 

“Yes, you can,” You tell her. 

She can, and she does, and you fuck her at a comfortable pace while she babbles and begs, her pleas belied by her furiously canting hips. You're fairly sure you've found her spot and the more she bucks and writhes the louder she gets until she shrieks your name with abandon and reaches her third orgasm of the evening. 

Her body arches as best it can in its fetters and it comes as only a slight shock to you when a spray of liquid jets from between her thighs and drenches your hand, the rest splattering onto the table. She's making little hitching, desperate sounds, noises that you could listen to forever and play on repeat like your favorite song. You can't help but smile. 

Once the profuse squirting putters to an end she throws her hips to one side, away from your hand, and groans “take it _out_!”, voice cracking on the last word. 

“Shh-shh-shhh,” You whisper. You decide to be forgiving and when you gently remove the toy it gives you an opportunity to assess her current state. Her cunt is swollen and now nearly cerulean in color. You can only imagine the pleasant, aching soreness inside and out, and when you think about that it gives you a downright sadistic idea. You pet at Pearl’s inner thigh innocently until she looks up at you and then you slap her, right on her pussy--not that hard, but harshly enough that she yelps and jerks in the bondage holding her wrists and ankles down. You grin as her cry trails off into a helpless laugh, realizing with surprise and then smug satisfaction that she might have actually _enjoyed_ it. 

“You like getting your pussy spanked?” You growl, licking your lips like an animal. Pearl moans and nods her head. Wanton, cheeky little thing she is. 

Dishing out pain in a controlled way had been a new challenge for you, and an interesting one at that. It was the first time you'd ever been asked to inflict damage without the end goal of shattering a gem to pieces. You found it much easier to torture with pleasure, to overwhelm and overstimulate. When Pearl had begged you mid-fuck to bite her, a breathless plea that almost escaped you in the haze of your bliss, you thought you had misheard her. Sinking your teeth into her breast to hear her moan now almost seems like an afterthought-- even if her beautiful voice is music to your ears every time. 

You realized you've only touched her this evening with your hands and, by proxy, the vibrator. Her pussy practically _beckons_ to be kissed and you wonder why you've denied yourself the pleasure, but instead of dwelling on it, you take the initiative to indulge. The musky, distinct taste of her makes you think sometimes that you could survive off of licking her cunt alone. You push Pearl’s thighs apart as far as they'll go, and as you lower your head between the smooth bareness of them and fit your hungry mouth to her vulva like a woman starved, she gives a great trembling gasp. 

You suck her flesh into your mouth and your tongue circles and seeks out a response from her, anything at all, and you're rewarded with her yanking at the cuffs that bind her wrists and her body arches this way and that as she _growls_ in a way that you've never heard before her voice climbs up the scale. 

“Stop, stop, stop!” Pearl moans, but she hasn't said her safeword yet and you have no intention of letting up until she does. “Jasper, _please_!” You laugh against her and as you suck her clit sharply between your lips, you succeed in your final goal for the night. Pearl’s voice spirals high into a scream, hoarse and strained, a long, droning sound that fills your head and makes your entire body tense with unabashed desire as you work her swollen pussy and keep her screaming through her clenched teeth like that until she squirts weakly into your mouth, spattering your lips and chin with her spend. You feel her pulse pounding against your tongue as you lap up every last drop. 

“No more,” She whines, out of breath. “No more, I can't _take_ any more.” 

You kiss her mound and grin up at her. “One more.” 

“Jasper, please!” 

“Okay, I'm done,” You laugh, only slightly disappointed. “I just wanted to see your face.” In truth, you're only done with _Pearl_. Your own arousal feels neglected, and you don't really expect her to do anything about it so instead you come up and kiss her cheek, undoing the cuffs that bind her. She goes a little more limp once she's freed, if it were even possible. 

“You good?” You ask. The way you said it feels rather lame, so you cup her face in your hand for a moment as a sweeter gesture. Your palm dwarfs her head, as if you didn't realize how tiny she is already. She nods. 

“Wonderful. Sore, but wonderful.”

You climb up onto the low table, surprised that it’ll hold your weight, and straddle your little treasure with your knees on either side of her waist. You reach down and touch where you're undoubtedly wet and sure enough, you feel the hot stickiness clinging to your thighs in answer to your arousal. Three fingers pass over you clit in hasty, cursory rotations, and you look down at her while you rub yourself, at her lazily splayed thighs glistening with the product of her intense desire, her pale, unmarred ivory skin, the ethereal blue eyes that stare back up at you and make your entire body break out in a sweat. You bite your lip, grunting, trying to hold that image still and let it bring you to your climax, but it's not enough. 

“Here,” Pearl says softly, and you don't argue when she props herself up on a wobbly elbow and cups her other hand around your rear, urging you to come closer. You shuffle forward on your knees, toward her face where she wants you, and when she parts your lips with her thumbs and kisses it better right where you need it, soft and urgent and _good_ , you melt into her touch. Your hand embraces the back of her head and you slip silky peach locks through your fingers and hold on, rocking against her mouth. 

The only sounds in the room become the sounds of your pleasure: soft grunting, obscene wet noises from where her tongue presses into you, the creaking of the table legs under your combined weight. You close your eyes and let your head fall back, surrendering yourself to Pearl's sweet mouth. Her arm still holds you close, crooked behind your thighs, and you feel her nose pressing into the thicket of white hair that frames your cunt. She always takes care of you. You know she's exhausted and her movements only falter slightly because of it, but you don't need much more than this. 

Her tongue draws helical, looping patterns over your hot, pulsing clit, up and down, side to side, over and over. If you strain to listen you can hear her little muffled moans of contentment, poured rhythmically into the depths of your pussy where they disappear somewhere in the flow of push-pull movements. The right combination of thrusting and rubbing brings you to a heated, frantic orgasm, when you moan Pearl's name with finality and go taut from head to toe, muscles and tendons straining with maximum effort to accommodate for the sudden rush of ecstasy through your body. You grind, pushing her face into your pelvis, having lost control of whatever part of your brain kept you from smothering her previously. 

Eventually, your orgasm slows to a shuddering pulse of sensation before fizzling out like a dying candle, leaving you huffing and twitching in the dim afterglow. It's a familiar and very welcoming feeling. 

When you look at Pearl's face again in full, you see her wiping at her lips and chin with the back of her hand to get rid of the slick that paints them. There’s a quiet, chaste sort of arousal that comes with watching it, and when she looks up at you and realizes you're looking down at _her_ , her cheeks blaze teal, gaze drifting downward. 

“You're really cute like this,” You blurt out. As if she wasn't embarrassed enough already with her current state. 

“I'm really not,” She counters, sounding very sure of her stance. “I look like a mess.” 

“Yeah, that's what makes you cute.” You laugh. You wipe a bit of your essence off of her mouth with your thumb and claim her lips, tasting her and yourself in the kiss. What a strange sort of togetherness, you think. 

Pearl pulls away and kisses each facet of your gem, and you're certain her smile is something you would gladly be shattered to protect. You realize that the last time you felt that way, it was for your Diamond. But this is different, so different. You're used to the feeling of dispensability, and so is she; but that irony has no place in this new life. 

You can see your reflection in Pearl's gem; it’s distorted and milky, but it's there, and you look very disheveled. 

“Ugh,” You groan. “I look like shit.” 

Pearl laughs and kisses you all over again. 


End file.
